


Kaylee's Room

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Kaylee's Room

Inara loves the inside of Kaylee's room. She loves the painted sign on the door, the dress hanging up near the ladder. She loves how the room smells so much of Kaylee, and Mal, and herself, mixed in with grease and the faint tang of strawberries.

Inara is sure that Kaylee tastes of strawberries. Mal swears blind that she tastes of chocolate, but Inara is _sure_ it's strawberries. Sometimes, when she and Mal are both giving attention to Kaylee with their hands and mouths, when her tongue nudges against Mal's and they taste Kaylee together (split open and oh how she moans), Inara can taste both, and musk, and Mal, and Kaylee.

It is, without doubt, Inara's favourite tastescentsensation.

No. Lying in Kaylee's bunk, Mal's nose smushed into her neck, Kaylee's back pressed to her chest, breathing them in - _that's_ her favourite.


End file.
